With the development of electronic technology, terminals, such as mobile phones, tablets and the like, have been widely used. Generally, the terminals are equipped with a display device and a graphics processor.
During use of a terminal, the graphics processor may obtain the display data required to be output by the display device, compress and transmit the display data to the display device and save it to a cache space of the display device, then the display device may retrieve and decompress the display data in the cache space, and may be driven to display the corresponding image based on the display data.
During implementation of the present disclosure, there exist at least the following problems, which are found by the inventors.
When being compressed, generally, the display data may be selected to be compressed at a minimum level or not be compressed if the capacity of the cache space permits. The display data compressed at a low level has a large data size, correspondingly, the data size to be transmitted is large too, so the terminal takes more power during image display.